deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kairi
"Starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun." '' ---Kairi'' Kairi is a 15-year-old schoolgirl from the hit videogame Kingdom Hearts, also made by Square, the creators of Final Fantasy. She is a wielder of the keyblade. She once helped save entire worlds from a consuming darkness called the Heartless by assisting Sora, her childhood friend, and select characters from both the Disney and the Final Fantasy series. Kairi is caring, kindhearted and not afraid to speak out her mind. However, she is determined and courageous when someone she cares about is in danger, often risking her own safety to help that person. After Sora's departure she becomes slightly more withdrawn and has obtained wisdom usually beyond someone of her age. She's not as brash and bold as she was in the first game, but she's still sociable and makes friends easily. She's usually always very cheerful and upbeat and seems to be bit of a tomboy as well. In contrast to Sora and Riku, who were both bothered by not knowing about Kairi's hometown, she took it in stride and was able to look at the positives. She is loyal and headstrong, as well as stubborn to a point. Role in Dead Fantasy DFII As Rinoa faces the DOA girls, a comet flies over her head, and shortly after Kairi lands beside her. Kairi smiles at the DOA team and the FF girls begin their assault. Rinoa flies overhead, while Kairi phases into the Valor Form, dual-wielding two keyblades. She crashes into where the DOA girls are standing, and begins to duel Kasumi. As Rachel is almost about to hit Rinoa, Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. Rikku and Kairi move on the double-team Ayane, leaving her collapsed on the ground. Rachel then steps up and hooks her warhammer around Rikku, sending her flying into Kairi. Just as she's about to follow up with a magical attack, Rinoa flies in, wrapping her wings around the two and negating Rachel's spell. When the DOA girls try to escape the pull of Rinoa's tornado, Kairi throws down a dark barrier, preventing their passage. After the Lunar Portals are summoned Kairi tries to tackle Rachel into one, but fails. Rachel makes her way to Rinoa instead, sending Kairi off alone. DFIV In DFIV, she was revealed to have landed on a beach, which could possibly be Destiny Islands, her home town. As she stares into the water, the Final Fantasy VIII opening plays. It is unknown what role she will play in upcoming installments. Future Just as with Rikku's Dressphere contest, Monty Oum has created a contest revolving around fan-made works, this time concerning the design of Kairi's upcoming Drive Forms, and some new Keyblades to go along with them. This implies that Kairi is going to soon be paired up with her opponent after missing out in DFII. Interestingly, Monty Oum has added a new render on his DeviantArt blog. It features a CG render of Naminé, Kairi's Nobody. She is holding the Keyblade "Lunar Eclipse", one of the winners of the Keyblade design contest. Though the fans are encouraged not to assume, it is now widely believed that Namine will somehow feature in upcoming releases. Monty Oum also revealed a picture of Kairi in Anti Form. Fighting Capacity In the Kingdom Hearts games, Kairi has seen little combat, and she is neither very strong nor skilled with her Keyblade, Destiny Place. However in Dead Fantasy, Kairi is shown to be a very agile fighter: performing flips, high jumps, and being able to glide. She can also activate Drive Forms; in Dead Fantasy II, Kairi transforms into Valor Form, which turns her outfit color red and gives her the ability to use two Keyblades: Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. Her other Drive Forms have yet to be seen. All-in-all, in Dead Fantasy, Kairi’s fighting style is, in a way, similar to Sora’s, the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts. Relationships Rikku Though Kairi has no previous attachment to the currently shown Final Fantasy characters, her and Rikku immediately click together and pull off seamless combos with each other. The two are also similar in age and demeanor. Gallery